


He's Fast, And She's Dead.

by Flight_Of_Icarus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Pietro Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff Feels, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wanda Maximoff Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flight_Of_Icarus/pseuds/Flight_Of_Icarus
Summary: Five months after Sokovia, Tony and Peitro have a talk





	He's Fast, And She's Dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish Peitro had lived, because I did like him a lot better than Wanda, and Peitro and Tony snarking at each other and learning to heal together would have been beautiful.

_Five months after Sokovia_

“Boss, we have a visitor approaching.” FRIDAY paused. “ _Fast_.”

“Thanks FRI, but I think we’ll be fine.” Tony said, pouring out another glass of water as he flicked through the last of the updates.

“If you say so, Boss,” FRIDAY said doubtfully. The suit in the corner straightened up, but remained powered down. For now. FRIDAY was undeniably protective of him and he didn’t have the heart to stop her mother hen tendencies.

There was a gust of air, and Pietro Maximoff appeared on the balcony, staring at him with wary eyes.

“I hope you didn’t destroy the rosebuds, the kids worked very hard on planting those,” Tony said mildly, moving the glass to the other side of the table. “Would you like some water?”

Pietro nodded, but walked normally over to the table, sitting down. He didn’t say anything, and while Tony itched to fill the silence he merely watched FRIDAY project the last updates as he waited.

“It’s been months,” Pietro said finally. Tony hummed in acknowledgement but stayed silent. “Why are you still here?”

“Because I wanted to help,” Tony replied with a careless shrug. “Why are _you_ still here?”

“This is my home,” Pietro said defensively, “I never...this isn’t what I wanted to happen.”

“If I thought you did, you’d be in a jail cell faster than you could say ‘Ultron’,” Tony said, meeting the glare the younger man sent him full on. “You might have won Clint over, and Steve might still be trying to recruit you to the Avengers because he thinks you’re a lost kid, but I have no illusions about you and...well.”

“Wanda?” Pietro said sarcastically. “Not like it matters, she’s dead too.”

“You gonna blame me for that as well?” Tony said, his tone going sharper.

“No,” Pietro replied, looking away and out the window. “She… it’s complicated okay? We didn’t have the greatest upbringing.”

“A lot of people have shitty upbringings, that doesn’t excuse them for being murderers,” Tony pointed out. “You weren’t children anymore. You knew what you were doing.” He paused, letting out a breath and softening his tone. “You went through something traumatic, and I get that. I wish you hadn't, because no child should ever experience what you went through. And-”

“I don’t blame you for it,” Pietro interrupted, and Tony blinked in surprise. “The bomb. Not anymore. It… was hard. Letting go of that. But I lost my twin going down this path. I want to do better, to…make up for what I’ve done.”

“I’ve been getting reports,” Tony said, studying Pietro more cautiously. “Of someone being... _really fast_ getting supplies to where they need to go. Cut down on the waiting some areas which needed relief had, more than 70%. They weren't an official employee though.”

“This is my home,” Pietro said again, softer.

“Hmm,” Tony acknowledged, bringing back up the compiled report FRIDAY has made him. “You do know that most of the sectors are moving out in the next week.”

“I know,” Pietro conceded with a wry smile, “Why do you think I’m here?”

“I don’t actually know,” Tony said, leaning back. “What do you want from me?”

“A job,” Pietro said, and Tony raised his eyebrows.

“Why not go to Steve, I’m sure he would be thrilled to have you join the Avengers,” Tony said blithely.

“Maybe in a few years,” Pietro murmured, looking anywhere but Tony. “But… I like doing this. Helping this way. I…no children should ever go through things like this...”

He trailed off, struggling to find the words.

“There’s a situation in Nigeria,” Tony sighed after a long moment, and Pietro's gaze shot to him in shock and hope. Tony was reminded how _young_ he was, barely in his twenties. “If you register as an actual employee, Stark Relief will get you there. Legally.”

“Thank you.” Pietro stammered, studying Tony with startling intensity.

“FRIDAY will put you in contact with JOCASTA, she organizes everything,” Tony said, turning his attention back to his holograms. Pietro opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but then shut it and nodded. After a long moment and a gust of wind, he sped away.

“All clear Boss,” FRIDAY said softly.

“Hmm,” Tony said, shutting down the holograms. “What do you think, FRI?”

“You did a good thing, Boss,” FRIDAY said, making him smile faintly. “As for Mr. Maximoff… JOCASTA will keep an eye on him.”

“Really sweetheart, you’re very paranoid,” Tony said, the suit coming to enfold him.

“You trust far too easily Boss, someone’s gotta watch your back.” FRIDAY quipped.

“I have a feeling that he was genuine,” Tony said, the HUD lighting up and he went through the still open door and took off. “But I guess we’ll see.”

FRIDAY made an affirming noise but didn’t comment further.

He thought Yinsen would approve.  

**Author's Note:**

> Take a deep breath, stretch your neck, wriggle your fingers, drink some water. There we go, continue being sucked into the void that is the internet.  
> You can find me [@the-flightoficarus](https://the-flightoficarus.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, and let me know what you thought in a comment!  
> 


End file.
